Smartwatches are wristwatches that have functionality beyond timekeeping. Some smartwatches are portable media players, and some smartwatches run mobile apps using a mobile operating system. Smartwatches often include electronic display screens where a user can interface with the smartwatches and control their functionality. However, by having an electronic display screen, the smartwatches lose a classic analog look and are often bulky in order to accommodate the circuitry needed to have an electronic display screen.
Although smaller than smartphones, smartwatches can often be intrusive and/or distracting because the electronic display screen fully lights up when a text or email is received. Furthermore, by having an electronic display screen, the smartwatches drain battery power quickly and require recharging on a regular basis.